


A Christmas Kiss

by Casmonster1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a surprise kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Kiss

John didn't expect the hand to grab him from behind, but when you were at a Holmes event anything was 

possible.

Mycroft pulled John Back, turning him around. "Now we can't have you skipping traditions, look up."

John looked up, his eyes landing on a sprig of mistletoe. "Mycroft, I'm with Sherlock, please let go."

"Aw, but my Brother decided to leave his boyfriend alone on a holiday?" Mycroft ran his hand up John's 

cheek, his fingers lightly exploring the skin.

John moved away from the hand. "Fiancée, if you are going to use a term please be sure it is the right 

one."

Mycroft held John in place, a firm hand on the back of his neck. "So he finally did it."

John couldn't help the slight shiver that ran up his spine. "I did, last week, but he didn't come 

because he couldn't see spending extended periods of time with you."

Mycroft leaned forward, wanting to move faster, his hot breathe cascading over Johns neck. It was his 

last chance to find out. "I just want to know what it feels like."

John hated how both Mycroft and Sherlock could both turn him into stone, unable to move, speak, or think 

as Mycroft kissed him.

Mycroft pulled John forward, wrapping an arm around John's back as he deepened the kiss.

Only to pull back a moment later, smiling. "You're a very lucky man."

John was breathing hard, but nodded. He already knew that. "It has always been Sherlock for me, even 

when I didn't know it."

John looked away, quickly moving into the living room as he kept his back to Mycroft.


End file.
